


Fluffy "Friends"

by Gayshipnonbinary



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Spencer, Pansexual Hotch, Sharing a Bed, Trans Hotch, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipnonbinary/pseuds/Gayshipnonbinary
Summary: Spencer realizes he likes Aaron after accidentally seeing him shirtless in a hotel room. Spencer sees something though, scars, across Aaron's pecs. Spencer wonders, and after seeing them, he realizes he likes him even more. This is fluff, maybe some nudity, but no smut.





	Fluffy "Friends"

Spencer knew that it was true since he had seen Aaron that day. They were on a case in California, him and Aaron sharing a room, when he saw the scars across Aaron's chest.

They were beautiful, just like the rest of him. But Spencer knew exactly what they were from. Top surgery, he realized, Aaron is trans. 

Spencer laughed at the thought, "There is no way he is trans." He said outloud. "I'm the nonbinary one, Aaron isn't, but, maybe." Reid said doubtfully.

Just then, Rossi walked in, a folder in his arms. "What's so funny, kid?" He asked as he sat down. Spencer looked at him, "N-nothing." He stammered. 

Rossi looked at him skeptically, "I think I know what it is, Reid. You saw Aaron's scars, you aren't the only one who is trans, kid." Answered Dave, setting the folder down in front of Spencer, "You might wanna wipe the red off your face, Aaron is coming." Said Rossi as he walked out of the room, passing Aaron on his way out.

Aaron whispered something, and Rossi nodded. Rossi continued out as Aaron come over and sat down. "I know that you know, Reid." He sighed. Spencer stared at him. "I-I-I think it's beautiful, Hotch." He stuttered, his face blushing red.

Hotch looked up at him, "What?" He asked, his voice had a slight edge to it. Spencer stared at the table, biting his lip, "I think it's beautiful on you Hotch, I think you look even better." He laughed.

Reid stared down at the table until he felt a brush against his hand, and Hotch was suddenly there, lifting his face to his, kissing him. Spencer melted into the kiss, his hand going up behind Aaron's head.

Aaron broke away, "I love you too Spencer." He laughed, his face bright red. "You call me Aaron now." Spencer stared at him, bright eyed. "R-really?" He asked. "Yes." Aaron replied as he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Spencer with more questions and a new feeling in his heart.

Spencer stood in the bathroom washing his hands. The door opened and Aaron walked in. He stopped when he saw Spencer, "Hello Reid." He said and Spencer turned around, his face turning red. 

"Hi Ho-Aaron." He said as Aaron walked forward and planted his hands on the counter on either side of Spencer. Reid stared at the slightly shorter agent, "Um, Aaron?" He asked as Aaron leaned in to kiss him.

Reid moved his hands to Aaron's back, pulling him foward. Aaron moved forward, pushing Reid against the counter. Spencer pulled away and gasped, "Why do you like me?" He asked.

"No, I love you Spencer." Laughed Aaron, his Adams Apple bobbing. Reid leaned forward, his nose brushing against Aaron's. Aaron ran his hand through Spencer's curly hair. "I love your hair." Laughed Aaron as he pulled Spencer closer.

Spencer laid his forehead on Aaron's shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing in Aaron's scent. "Dinner, tonight. Solomans, six o'clock sharp." Said Aaron as he pulled away. Spencer stared at him, "A date?" He asked. "Yes" replied Aaron as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Reid to wait for their date.

Reid stood in the lobby of Solomans, waiting for Hotch. As he checked his phone for the eighth time in five minutes, Aaron appeared through the door.

"Hello Spencer." He said. Spencer felt a blush creep up his neck and into his face. Aaron had on black jeans, a white button up, and a dark blue blazer. Spencer was dressed in a tan long sleeve sweater and red corduroy pants with his classic black Converse.

Aaron walked forward and placed his hands on Spencer's shoulders, smiling as he stared into his eyes. Spencer lost his ability to speak as he stared into the dark and chocolatey eyes of his superior.

"Lets go." Said Aaron as he slid his hand down into Spencer's and wove their fingers together, pulling Spencer forward as their date officially started.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"You want to go back to my place, or, yours?" Asked Aaron after they left the restaurant and stood outside. Spencer responded, "Well, I walked here since I live a block away, so, your place."

Aaron pulled him to his car, opening the passenger door for him, and getting in the other side. Spencer grabbed Aaron's hand after he started the car, and they stayed that way the whole car ride to Aaron's.

As they pulled into the driveway, Aaron spoke, "You don't even know how much I love you Spencer." Spencer laughed, running his free hand through his curls of hair.

Aaron got out and pulled Spencer along to the front door, letting them in. Aaron pulled him to his bedroom, grabbing him in his arms as he fell onto the bed. Spencer twisted to wrap his arms around Aaron and they laid there, shoes still on.

Aaron laughed, "I have always wanted to cuddle with you." Spencer started back at him, "My pronouns are he and him or they and them."

"I know Spencer, I work with you."

"I'm just saying."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
